Um dia com o elenco de YuGiOh!
by Lady Santos
Summary: e tudo fora apenas um sonho...


_Isso é baseado em vários sonhos e devaneios que tenho durante a aula. Demorei um tempo pra decidir escrever isso. Minha primeira fic de humor._

Eu acordei um dia nas férias. Minha família tinha ido pra Avenida. Era dia de Margareth Menezes na Barra.

Pois é, moro na cidade do Carnaval, Salvador Bahia Brasil.

Adoro carnaval: axé, Olodum, Timbalada. Uia! Como eu queria ir! Mas não agüento o pique do carnaval como resto da família, então eu fiquei em casa.

Tava fazendo um 33°C naquele. Acordei grogue e nem vi outras cinco presenças, fui pro banheiro, tomei meu banho e fui tomar meu café da manhã: uma vitamina de banana com um sanduiche de ricota.

Só mais acordada eu fui notar: a Turma do Yu-Gi-Oh! Tava na minha casa! Claro que eu gritei! De Alegria!

"Meu deus meu deus meu deus!*grito* Joey, Téa, Yugi, Tristan e o Yami! YAYYAYAYAY!"

"Licença, você conhece a gente" – Joey perguntou

"Qualquer criança do final do século 20 que tivesse uma TV e gostasse de TV Globinho conhece vocês! O grupo da serie Yu-Gi-Oh na minha queridíssima casa!"

Fui logo pros cumprimentos: pra Téa um oi, pro Tristan um aperto de mãos, pro Joey um soco bem forte no ombro. Pro Yugi eu dei um dos meus abraços quebra-ossos e ele ficou vermelhão!

E pro Yami eu dei um beijo na bochecha!

"Eu dei um beijo no faraó! As meninas têm que saber disso... a Julia vai ficar com tanta inveja!*risada maléfica*"

Fiz um desjejum mais elaborado pra cada um enquanto fui arrumar a casa. Na hora de estender a roupa no varal...

"Nem vi que você era baixinha assim..." – Tristan disse chegando por trás. Eu no susto dei um tapa na cara dele

"Que susto, poxa! E sim, eu sou baixinha! 1 47 cm com bastante orgulho!"

"e quantos anos você tem?" – Yugi veio

"Faço 14 em dois meses" – Todo mundo prendeu o riso, incluindo o Yugi

"Oh quem fala! Tem 1,53 com 16 anos! E você também, Senhor Farinha!"

"Farinha?" – Yami perguntou

"è que... Faraozinho fica muito esquisito, então eu te chamo de farinha... ALGUM PROBLEMA?" – e disse. Todo mundo negou

É eu sou nervosinha sim, mas só com as pessoas que já conheço.

Téa me ajudou a lavar e guardar os pratos do café.

Já era 14h quando minha ligou

"Filha? Tá bem?"

"to sim, mãe. To vendo o carnaval aqui."

"Então tenta ver a gente aí. Tamos passando perto de uma câmera da Band TV"

Ela desligou e eu mudei de canal. Tava mesmo passando o show de Margareth Menezes, mas nem vi minha família.

Eu vi o faraó corar ao ouvir a musica. E só fui perceber quando fui ouvir. Era minha musica dela! Poe que será Né?

Eu não resisti. Puxei-o e o resto do grupo para dançar e cantar comigo. Minha voz é parecida com a da Margareth, diga-se de passagem...

_**Deuses  
>Divindade Infinita Do Universo<br>Predominante  
>Esquema Mitológico<br>A Ênfase Do Espírito Original  
>Shu<br>Formará  
>No Eden Um Novo Cósmico<strong>_

_**A Emersão  
>Nem Osíris Sabe Como Aconteceu<br>A Emersão  
>Nem Osíris Sabe Como Aconteceu<strong>_

_**A Ordem Ou Submissão  
>Do Olho Seu<br>Transformou-se  
>Na Verdadeira Humanidade<strong>_

_**Epopéia  
>Do Código De Gerbi<br>E Nuti  
>Gerou As Estrelas<strong>_

_**Osíris  
>Proclamou Matrimônio Com Ísis<br>E o mal Seth  
>Hiradu Assassinou<br>Impera-ar  
>Hórus Levando Avante<br>A Vingança Do Pai  
>Derrotando o Império Do mal Seth<br>Ao Grito Da Vitória  
>Que Nos Satisfaz<strong>_

_**Cadê?  
><strong>__**Tutancâmon  
>Hei Gize<br>Akhenaton  
>Hei Gize<br>Tutancâmon  
>Hei Gize<br>Akhenaton**_

_**Eu Falei Faraó  
>êeeee Faraó<br>Eu Clamo Olodum Pelourinho  
>êeeee Faraó<br>É Pirâmide Da Paz e Do Egito  
>êeeee Faraó<br>É Eu Clamo Olodum Pelourinho  
>êeeee Faraó<strong>_

_**É Que Mara Mara  
>Maravilha Ê<br>Egito Egito Ê  
>Egito Egito Ê<br>É Que Mara Mara  
>Maravilha Ê<br>Egito Egito Ê  
>Egito Egito Ê<br>Faraó ó ó ó Ó  
>Faraó ó ó ó Ó<strong>_

_**Hum Pelourinho  
>Uma Pequena Comunidade<br>Que Porém Olodum Um Dia  
>Em Laço De Confraternidade<strong>_

_**Despertai-vos Para  
>Cultura Egípcia no Brasil<br>Em Vez De cabelos Trançados  
>Veremos Turbantes De Tutancâmon<strong>_

_**E Nas Cabeças  
>Enchei-se De Liberdade<br>O Povo Negro Pede Igualdade  
>Deixando De Lado As Separações<strong>_

_**Cadê?**__**  
>Tutancâmon<br>Hei Gize  
>Akhenaton<br>Hei Gize  
>Akhenaton<br>Tutancâmon  
>Hei Gize<strong>_

_**Eu Falei Faraó  
>êeeee Faraó<br>Eu Clamo Olodum Pelourinho  
>êeeee Faraó<br>É Pirâmide Da Paz e Do Egito  
>êeeee Faraó<br>É Eu Clamo Olodum Pelourinho  
>êeeee Faraó<strong>_

_**É Que Mara Mara  
>Maravilha Ê<br>Egito Egito Ê  
>Egito Egito Ê<br>É Que Mara Mara  
>Maravilha Ê<br>Egito Egito Ê  
>Egito Egito Ê<br>Faraó ó ó ó Ó  
>Faraó ó ó ó Ó<strong>_

"Faraó ó ó ó Ó. Faraó ó ó ó Ó..." eu cantava mesmo depois da musica rodopiando o pobre do Yami de um Aldo pro outro.

Fiz um almoço farto por causa da Dupla Dinâmica. Feijoada. Mas coloquei só arroz, salada e um pedaço e lingüiça no meu prato.

"Ué, só vai comer isso aí?" – Joey indagou ao ver meu prato na mesa

"Vou, e aí? Eu como pouquinho mesmo, ajuda a manter o peso, sabe?"

"E você pesa..." – Tristan perguntou

"52 quilos e 400 gramas. E você faz muitas perguntas!" trata de comer logo antes que esfrie!"– eu falei ameaçando os dois com um garfo. O resto da mesa riu e logo comemos

Depois de mais uma vez lavar os pratos. Lembrei de uma coisa:

"Querem ver da onde eu conheço vocês?" – soou um Claro uníssono como resposta.

Entrei na internet e coloquei num site de animes. Procurei, procurei... até que achei o link pro Yu-Gi-Oh!

Eu coloquei o episodio um pra gente ver.

"então você tava falando mesmo a verdade... Eu sou um personagem de Ficção Japonesa! – Joey gritou com as típicas carinhas de choro e Tristan logo o seguiu

"então, você sabe todas as nossas aventuras" – Yami comentou

"Exatamente, no episodio 15 mesmo. Reino dos duelistas. Duelo contra o Panik. Adoro esse episodio. Lembra-me muito a temporada zero."

A cara de todo mundo fez"?"

"Foi uma temporada só lançada no Japão. São vários Jogos das Sombras lançados pelo digníssimo Faraó aqui. Era cada uma que... a série era legal. Embora o Kaiba tivesse cabelo verde. Ele parecia bastante com o Noah." – eu disse

Então eu botei o ultimo episodio pra gente ver. Na hora que o Yami jogou o Monstro que renasce...

"Agora você se fode, Zamis. Todo mundo esquece o Monstro que renasce. Menos o Yugi" – eu disse dando um soco de levizinho no ombro dele

Quando o Yugi começou a chorar dentro do episodio...

"Num chora não, Zugis!" – eu comecei a enforcar, digo abraçar, o Yugi ao meu lado

E na hora que o faraó estava para dizer o nome dele...

"Saibam que eu só soube o nome do faraó sete anos depois desse episodio ser lançado. E eu ainda não me acostumei nem a ouvir ou a falar esse bendito nome." – Eu comentei.

"_Olha pra mim. Eu vou passar metade da minha vida sem saber o que está acontecendo"_

Eu ri

"Tá rindo porque, Bia?" – Joey disse com a impressão de estar sendo gozado

"é que quando você entender o que aconteceu, você dobra a sua idade e vai descobrir com quantos anos você vai morrer!" – eu sorri com a minha teoria. O pior é que ele concordou com a maluquice

E na hora que o faraó entrou na luz, eu comecei A chorar

"triste com minha partida?" – Yami disse – "Claro! É a ultima vez que você aparece, tá? **A Lenda se Completa Dentro da Luz**" – eu respondi

"e mais, eu só choro nesse episodio e na temporada mais chata de todas, por um lado. A Temporada do Orichalcos. E vocês dois, Yami e Yugi, sabem muito bem em qual eu choro."

A sala ficou num silencio

"_Às vezes o fim de uma aventura é só o começo de outra"_

"e assim acaba a primeira serie de Yu-Gi-Oh! Depois tem um filme com o Yami e o Yugi e os outros dois integrantes das próximas séries." – eu disse

"tem mais?" – Téa perguntou

"Ter tem, mas só o Yugi aparece, né, Mr. King of games?" – eu dei mais um dos meus abraços no Yugi em quanto colocava no primeiro episodio do GX

"esse aí é Jaden Yuki. Cara bacana."

E quando as botinhas, que eu tenho uma replica, apareceram...

"Yugi Muto, apresento-lhe Yugi Muto com 20 anos! Másculo, sexy e de voz grossa" – eu disse

"e porque meus olhos não aparecem?"

"Viadagem do Desenhista."

E quando o Yugi fez o Thump Up, eu imitei. Sim, eu sou fá de Yu-Gi-Oh

"depois só no episodio 179. Mas seu baralho aparece nos episódios 18 e 19. Um Enigma do Milênio de papel maché aparece no episodio 12. eu acho. E o Kaiba e o avo do Yugi fazem suas aparições no episodio 78. A única coisa que me irrita é que comparam o Rei dos Jogos ao Jaden."

"Eu?" – Yugi perguntou. Eu fiz uma cara de desacreditada

"Acho que ela quer dizer o Atem aqui, Yugi" – Tristan disse

Mais silencio. coloquei uns episódios ao acaso pra serem assistidos do GX.

No final, eu acabei com sono, e fui dormir, todo mundo me seguiu e acabamos cohcilando – e sendo irritados pelos murmúrios do Joey.

Acordei na sala de aula com o gabarito de prova preenchido ao meu lado e o professor dizendo que era hora de ir pro intervalo.


End file.
